Superman
by Fly Raven. Fly
Summary: And somewhere down the line- he wasn't sure how this happened- he became Superman.


**A/N: Second QAF story. I just love the whole Gus/Brian/Justin thing, and it kinda disappoints me there aren't more stories on it. Plus that's pretty much the only plot bunnies I'm getting lately. **

**Disclaimer: No, otherwise there would be much more QAF to go around. **

He guessed he always knew deep down how much his son loved and looked up to him. It was just another of those parts of himself that he didn't believe, and just ignored. After all, how could he believe that he could be loved, unconditionally, by anyone, let alone loved for who he was?

He'd never embraced, nor admitted, much less even thought about the concept. But watching his almost five year old fight with another kid about whose dad was better, forced him to think about what he was to his son.

He wasn't even sure how it started. Gus was with him—them—for the weekend. Justin and him were sitting on a park bench watching Gus play in the sandbox with a little girl, broke bits of their jumbled conversation drifting over to them.

"—it looks like a butterfly!"

"—mommy says sand makes your brain turn to sand if you eat it—"

"—my Daddies—"

"—two Dad's?"

"—they're over there—"

Justin looked up from his sketch of the two kids to see Gus pointing over at them. He grinned and raised an eyebrow at Brian. He pretended not to notice.

"Two Daddies?"

Brian raised an eyebrow in return and glanced at the blonde from behind his sunglasses. "I can't help who my son suddenly decides is his parent." He said as nonchalantly as he could manage.

Justin smirked and Brian could see that he once again saw through his uncaring façade. "You could correct him."

"Do you want me to correct him?" Brian challenged, knowing Justin loved being called Gus' other dad.

Justin smiled one of the Sunshine smiles he was nicknamed for, replied a cheerful, "Nope." And returned to the sketch once again.

Brian shook his head and draped an arm across the back of the bench, his arm lightly touching Justin's shoulders. Brian also knew he didn't have to tell Justin he loved him being referred to as his other father.

He turned back to the midgets' conversation before his thoughts became too lesbionic.

"—how did they have you if you have two—"

"—what do you mean—"

"—Mommy says Daddies blow raspberries—"

"—on the Mommy's _tummy_?"

"—and the baby comes out the Mommy's belly button!"

Justin snorted.

"—with brown hair is my real Daddy—"

"—yellow hair?"

"—Daddy Justin!"

"—your Mommy?"

"—two Mommies—"

"—one Mommy, one Daddy—"

"—Daddy is the bestest Daddy—"

"—no my Daddy is—"

Justin looked up again as their voices grew louder. Brian raised his eyebrows.

Both kids threw down their toys and stood up. The little girl put her tiny hands on her hips, her red pig tails twitching.

"My Daddy is the best Daddy!"

"Nuh uh! My Daddy is!"

"My Daddy is a count-ant! He helps people with money."

"Well my Daddy makes commercials like on the TV and helps sell things."

"My Daddy has lots of parties for him when he does good."

"My Daddy has a comic book about him. He's a super hero—like superman!"

"You're lying!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh! Well my Daddy is still the best daddy ever!"

"No mine is! And when I grow up, I'm gonna be just like him!"

"Yeah—well—I'll be like mine!"

"You can't do that, you're a girl! I'm gonna be as tall as him, and be as strong as him, just like superman."

Her hands fell off her hips and she cocked her head at Gus. "Ya know, both our Daddy's sound pretty great."

Gus nodded. "Yep. I guess we can both be like our Daddies when we grow up."

"I'll be more like my Mommy. She's a girl."

"My other Daddy paints."

"Wow! _Ew!_ A bug!"

"Gah! _Daddy! _Squish it!"

And that conversation was over as Brian got up to save his son from the beetle, Justin's chuckles following him.

He didn't think about ti until after Justin was forced to read Gus a bedtime story, and Brian tucked him into his portable _Cars _bed.

Somewhere down the line—he wasn't sure how this happened—he became Superman. Brian shook his head, sat on the edge of the bed and looked into the living room. Justin had just plugged in Gus' night light, and turned off all the lights, leaving a plastic cup filled with water on the coffee table for when Gus woke up and got thirsty.

Brian still couldn't figure out how Gus saw him as the "Best Daddy". Sure, he was better at being a father than Jack ever was, Gus never had to worry about going to bed hungry, or be afraid that his room wasn't clean enough, or that it was too clean, that he would get a lamp thrown at his head. Sure he was a better father, but he still didn't know what he did to deserve to be put up on that pedestal.

And Justin—if anyone were to have superpowers, it would be him, him and his fucking x-ray vision—could tell exactly what he was thinking.

Justin sighed and sat next to him on the bed. "Remember when Gus gave you that present he spent weeks on for your never-happened-birthday?"

Brian smirked at the name, but nevertheless curious as to where this was going, nodded.

"I asked him why he didn't just sign the card Linds and Mel got you for your birthday, and he said his Daddy needed something great for being a great Daddy.

"Then he went on this tangent about all you did for him like piggy back rides, or protecting him from monsters, and making him happy when he was sad, and how he watched you so he could be like you when he 'got big' too. He said you say bad words a lot, and make his Momma angry, and some people say you aren't a very good person, but he wanted to do something so you could see how much he loves you."

Justin shook his head. "Anyway, you're his hero. He loves you no matter what." He kissed him softly, and Brian understood the silent message of _Same goes for me_, and was led up to the top of the bed.

They climbed under the comforter, and Justin slid over to Brian and put his head on his chest, one head on his heart. He tangled his hand into Justin's blonde hair as his lover fell asleep.

Feeling the rise and fall of his chest against his, and hearing his sons' soft snores in the other room, Brian decided he really didn't mind being Superman,

**Review?**


End file.
